English cricket team in New Zealand in 2007–08
The English cricket team toured New Zealand for 3 Test matches, 5 One-day Internationals, and 2 Twenty20 Internationals between February and March 2008. Squads Matches Twenty20 Series 1st Twenty20 | score1 = 184/8 (20 overs) | score2 = 152/10 (19.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Kevin Pietersen 43(36) | wickets1 = Chris Martin 2/34 | runs2 = Jacob Oram 61(47) | wickets2 = Ryan Sidebottom 3/16 | result = won by 32 runs | report = scorecard | venue = Eden Park, Auckland, New Zealand | umpires = Gary Baxter (NZ) and Billy Bowden (NZ) | motm = Dimitri Mascarenhas | rain = }} 2nd Twenty20 | score1 = 193/8 (20 overs) | score2 = 143/8 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Paul Collingwood 54(43) | wickets1 = Tim Southee 2/22 | runs2 = Jamie How 31(33) | wickets2 = Ryan Sidebottom 2/19 | result = won by 50 runs | report = scorecard | venue = Jade Stadium, Christchurch, New Zealand | umpires = Gary Baxter (NZ) and Billy Bowden (NZ) | motm = Paul Collingwood | rain = }} ODI Series 1st ODI | score1 = 130/10 (49.4) | score2 = 131/4 (30) | team2 = | runs1 = Phil Mustard 31(101) | wickets1 = Jeetan Patel 2/14 (6.4) | runs2 = Brendon McCullum 42(87) | wickets2 = Stuart Broad 3/26 (9.0) | result = won by 6 wickets | report = scorecard | venue = Westpac Stadium, Wellington, New Zealand | umpires = Asad Rauf (PAK) and Garry Baxter (NZ) | motm = Scott Styris (NZ) | rain = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 158 (35.1 overs) | score2 = 165/0 (18.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Alistair Cook 53 (69) | wickets1 = Daniel Vettori 2/16 (6.1 overs) | runs2 = Brendon McCullum 80 (47) | wickets2 = | result = won by 10 wickets (D/L method) | report = scorecard | venue = Seddon Park, Hamilton, New Zealand | umpires = Asad Rauf (Pak) and Gary Baxter (NZ) | motm = Jesse Ryder (NZ) | rain = Rain reduced play to 36 overs after stoppage during first innings. D/L method set the target at 165. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 229/4 (44 overs) | score2 = 234/9 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Bell 73 (89) | wickets1 = Vettori 2/23 (10 overs) | runs2 = Oram 88 (91) | wickets2 = Broad 3/32 (10 overs) | result = England won by 6 wickets (D/L Method) | report = | venue = Eden Park, Auckland, New Zealand | umpires = Asad Rauf, Gary Baxter | motm = Paul Collingwood | rain = }} 4th ODI | score1 = 340/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 340/7 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Phil Mustard 83 (74) | wickets1 = Jesse Ryder 2/14 (3 overs) | runs2 = Jamie How 139 (116) | wickets2 = Stuart Broad 2/75 (10 overs) | result = Match tied | report = | venue = McLean Park, Napier, New Zealand | umpires = - | motm = Jamie How | rain = }} 5th ODI | score1 = 242/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 213/6 (37 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Wright 47 (40) | wickets1 = Mills 4/36 (10 overs) | runs2 = McCullum 77 (43) | wickets2 = Sidebottom 3/51 (10 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 34 runs (D/L Method) | report = | venue = Jade Stadium, Christchurch, New Zealand | umpires = Rauf, Bowden | motm = Brendon McCullum | rain = }} Test Series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 470 (138.3 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Ross Taylor 120 (235)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Ryan Sidebottom 4/90 (34.3 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 348 (173.1 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Paul Collingwood 66 (182)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Jeetan Patel 3/107 (43 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 177/9 (dec) (48 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Stephen Fleming 66 (88)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Ryan Sidebottom 5/37 (14 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 110 (55 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Ian Bell 54* (151)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Kyle Mills 4/16 (13 overs)| result = won by 189 runs| venue = Seddon Park, Hamilton, New Zealand| umpires = Steve Davis & Daryl Harper (both AUS)| motm = Kyle Mills| report = Scorecard| rain = Ryan Sidebottom takes a test hat trick. His wickets were:Stephen Fleming c Cook b Sidebottom 66, Mathew Sinclair c Cook b Sidebottom 2, Jacob Oram lbw b Sidebottom 0 }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 342 (107 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Tim Ambrose 102 (149)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Mark Gillespie 4/79 (20 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 198 (57.5 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Ross Taylor 53 (94)| wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 5/73 (20 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 293 (97.4 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Alistair Cook 60 (137)| wickets-team1-inns2 =Jacob Oram 3/44 (20 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 311 (100.3 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Brendon McCullum 85 (116)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Ryan Sidebottom 5/105 (31 overs)| result = won by 126 runs| venue = Basin Reserve, Wellington, New Zealand| umpires = Steve Davis (AUS) & Rudi Koertzen (RSA)| motm = Tim Ambrose | report = scorecard| rain = }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 253 (96.1 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Kevin Pietersen 129 (208)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Tim Southee 5/55 (23.1 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 168 (48.4 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Stephen Fleming 59 (72)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Ryan Sidebottom 7/47 (21.4 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 467/7(dec) (131.5 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Andrew Strauss 177 (343)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Daniel Vettori 4/158 (45 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 431 (118.5 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Tim Southee 77* (40)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Monty Panesar 6/126 (46 overs)| result = win by 121 runs| venue = McLean Park, Napier, New Zealand| umpires = Daryl Harper (AUS) & Rudi Koertzen (RSA)| motm = Ryan Sidebottom| report = (scorecard)| rain = }} Tour Matches Canterbury vs. England XI-February 2 | score1 = 295/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 261/11 (50 overs) | team2 = Canterbury | runs1 = Ian Bell 79 (89) | wickets1 = Todd Astle 2/52 (9 overs) | runs2 = Johann Myburgh 87 (98) | wickets2 = James Anderson 5/47 (10 overs) | result = XI win by 34 runs | report =scorecard | venue = Village Green, Christchurch, New Zealand | umpires = Billy Bowden & Tony Hill | motm = | rain = 13 players per side (11 batting, 11 fielding) }} Canterbury vs. England XI-February 3 Canterbury | score1 = 218/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 220/3 (42.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Papps 89 (128) | wickets1 = Paul Collingwood 3/25 (5 overs) | runs2 = Alastair Cook 138* (140) | wickets2 = Todd Astle 1/30 (5 overs) | result = XI win by 7 wickets | report = (scorecard) | venue = village green, Christchurch, New Zealand | umpires = Gary Baxter & Tony Hill | motm = | rain = Players per side: Canterbury 13 (11 batting, 11 fielding); England XI 12 (11 batting, 11 fielding) }} New Zealand Selection XI vs. England XI | team2 = New Zealand Selection XI| score-team1-inns1 = 369/9 (dec) (90 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Owais Shah 96 (150)| wickets-team1-inns1 = William Somerville 3/73 (20 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 146/10 (50.4 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Jordan Sheed 47 (103)| wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 3/31 (8 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 102/3 (32 overs) (f/o)| runs-team2-inns2 = Peter Fulton 33 (46)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Monty Panesar 2/15 (8 overs)| result = Match Drawn| venue = University Oval, Dunedin, New Zealand| umpires = Dave Quested & Derek Walker (both NZL)| motm = | report = (scorecard)| rain = Players per side: 14 (11 batting, 11 fielding) }} New Zealand Selection XI vs. England XI | team2 = New Zealand Selection XI| score-team1-inns1 = 131/10 (40.1 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Kevin Pietersen 50 (72)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Iain O'Brien 4/34 (12 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 271/10 (76.2 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Jamie How 65 (89)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Steve Harmison 5/100 (22 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 325/7 (89 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Andrew Strauss 104(retired out) (186) Ian Bell 104* (151)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Mark Gillespie 2/74 (17 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match Drawn| venue = University Oval, Dunedin, New Zealand| umpires = Barry Frost & Phil Jones (both NZL)| motm = | report = (scorecard)| rain = }} Category:English cricket tours of New Zealand